


soft kisses and short-shorts

by khanenthusiast



Series: college students just having some fun [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Camboys, Dry Humping, F/M, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, Nipple Play, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, camboy!jihoon, camboy!jun, hot pants, it’s a win/win, jihui, minghao judy films but he’s cute and soft for both of them and also gets paid so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanenthusiast/pseuds/khanenthusiast
Summary: “please,” he dragged out childishly. “can junnie touch my...” his words dropped off as the boy rocked once into his hips.“touch your what? and who are you talking to, ji? you need to elaborate more, or else they won’t let you cum in the end.”





	soft kisses and short-shorts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for ao3! it’s quick, short, and unedited. i hope to make more in the future. constructive criticism is encouraged and welcomed. you can find me on twitter @svtpuppies !

junhui’s hands ran up and down jihoon’s sides, brushing closer and closer to pretty pink and soft nipples every time. jihoon whined out, legs closing closer around the waist between them, shorts fall down more on his legs.

“please, jun,” he begged, eyes light and desperate. “touch them. i wanna feel your tongue on ‘em. please.” 

“patience, baby,” he had spoken back, hands delivering a soft tap to each side of his rib cage as a small punishment. his lips smiled as a soft chuckle pushed through, “you’re asking the wrong person, anyway, ji. you’re forgetting all the people watching are the ones in charge today, am i right? i only touch you when i’m allowed.”

the nipples were hard and looked delicious. it took every ounce of junhui to not devour them at that moment. he chewed on his bottom for a moment lip to calm himself down. “why don’t you ask them if i can touch your sensitives?”

jihoon’s head snapped to the side as he turned to the camera focusing on him, getting a small smile from the camera boy behind it as a reassurance that the viewers were loving it. “please,” he dragged out childishly. “can junnie touch my...” his words dropped off as the boy rocked once into his hips. 

“touch your what? and who are you talking to, ji? you need to elaborate more, or else they won’t let you cum in the end.”

“please! master, mistress! let jun touch my nipples! they’re so sensitive! i’ll cry if he doesn’t!” jihoon’s legs had kicked and eyes watered. minghao checked the computer on top of the desk, giving a quiet thumbs up at the comments flooding through giving permission to go ahead. a small jar at the top left of the screen showed how much money they were gaining, making the camera boy do a small dance of success.

junhui’s thumbs didn’t hesitate as they pressed against the fragile buds, rubbing them in circles as his lips connected to the slightly-chubby tummy before him.

jihoon’s back arched at the pleasing feeling. his eyes fluttered closed and mouth dropped open in return to let out soft whimpers. “yes, jun,” he had hissed, hips rocking against him. “lick them. please. please lick my nipples.”

junhui followed the command with a smile, moving his thumbs to the side to bite down on the small, perk left nipple. the pain gave sparks through the younger’s body. through the small and thin matching shorts they wore, their members gently rubbed against each other, feeding into the smaller’s needs and causing his mind to go fuzzy.

“so pretty, ji ji,” the older praised. jun’s head pulled away from his chest and decided to focus more on their rocking together.

“feels so good, jun,” jihoon had moaned with his legs pushing their selves apart, letting the other have more access. his own fingers began to desperately play with his chest. “i’m gonna cum soon. i’m gonna cum—,”

his breathing turned into panting as drool fell from his mouth and dribbled off his chin. jihoon’s legs began to tremble as a knot formed in his lower stomach, quickly unraveling and spilling a liquid into his pants from his dick.

jun smiled at the pretty picture before him, giving soft whispers of praise before he came to his end as well, pressing his head against the soft stomach and holding jihoon tightly as he rocked through his release.

after a few more moments, minghao gave a signal that the camera was off and so was the stream, passing a wet towel to both of them and pressing a bottle of water to jihoon’s lips.

“you guys did good,” he smiled brightly, voice soft so he wouldn’t bring jihoon down from his high too quickly. he got scolded last time he did that. “the income is better than last week’s!”

minghao kissed junhui’s forehead and then jihoon’s. then, he pulled the camera equipment away from the bed to give them space and headed out of the door. “when you’re done, clean yourselves up and head down for dinner. i think mingyu is making soup!”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @svtpuppies  
> instagram: @arewepristin


End file.
